The soldier
by Aevum of Jarod
Summary: When a spirit detective isn't enough, you need a soldier. I carry out my orders without hesitation or regret. I go into battle seeking the honor of returning home. I am Rai, I am Koenma's secret. I am spirit realms soldier. This is my story. (Mild language, revised chapter)
1. Chapter 1

In short I revised the last version of this story, which was in my opinion terrible. Please review or this may not make it very far.

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu hakusho, etc.

Chapter1

It had all began the day Rai died. He wasn't a savior, nor a hero or a model student in any way. Rai hadn't been a hobo who struggled on the streets, begging for food and fighting off gangsters that would come his way. Rai died a pitiful death. "A natural death" he murmured. Well in retrospect his death was far from "natural", Rai died of starvation trapped in a dusty tomb. The tomb was dark, void of all light and hope. The air was thick, the stone of the wall hurt for Rai to lay on, however he had no choice in the matter. He was dying and had no energy left in him. He wanted to yell out for his father, maybe to scold him of his "dumb ass mistakes" and all the such which got them like this.

In Rai's final moments he saw a white light, piercing through the darkness as if to shine straight into his soul. "So I didn't make it to Hell huh? That's great news" it was his own sad way of trying to be bad ass, cursing even in his last moments of life. Suddenly, something pulled Rai into the light, Rai tried to fight it but he failed. The light wrapped around his consciousness and suddenly he was soaring. He felt his hand grab something soft, his arms wrapped around a warming feeling.

"You can open your eyes now!" a feminine voice yelled at him. He opened his eyes, he saw the scenery below him immediately he jumped nearly falling off the, the oar? "W-what are you doing!" the woman said, struggling to get the oar back in control. Rai wrapped a arm around her waist and another on the oar. The woman let out another squeal, not expecting the Rai's touch, nor did she expect he would pull them straight into a nose dive.

"What the hell are you doing!?" she screamed pulling the oar out of his hand and up towards the dark, spirit world sky. Rai wiped the sweat from his forehead, and spoke. "I was trying not to die" he said nonchalantly. The woman seemed angry at his calm nature and ignorance "You realize you nearly kil-" The woman stopped, she had just realized the boy was already dead."Sigh", she descended, a large castle coming into view, Rai scratched his head. "So~ I'm dead?I died didn't I?" Rai asked, he looked around, the dark skies and scenery were all but welcoming.

" So am I going to Hell? Well I guess that's what happens to people who drink and smoke and are like me", oddly enough Rai didn't seemed scared or shocked at his predicament, it was more like he suspected it.

" Actually, your going to meet the spirit king Koenma. Far from hell, though if you act rudely I cant guarantee your fate. If your lucky, you might get another shot at life." she answered. Rai had a curious look.

"Another shot at life? What do you mean, once your dead your dead, its game over" Rai said. He sounded grave and serious but the woman just smirked.

" How would you know that? Have you been here before? Have you ever seen the dead, or talked to the spirits? If you haven't, then you don't have the right to call anything impossible" she finished, and Rai stared off at the castle.

"Whatever, who the hell is this spirit king and for that matter, who the hell are you" Rai asked. "For a teenager you sure have a crappy little mouth!" she said, this time Rai smirked "Have you met most teenagers? Have you spoke with majority of American teens? If not then yo-"

"Actually-" the woman said. "I have met most teenagers and talked to Americans and all of the other types! I'm one the ferry girls, or in your culture the Grim reaper, you know!"she retorted. Rai grumbled in defeat. "The names Kagura by the way." she smiled cheerfully, he didn't expect the reaper to look anything like this. Kagura had long brown hair, almond eyes dimples and wore a cute blue yukata. She lacked the black cloak,the scythe and the skeleton for a body.

"My name is Rai Velen!" he shouted over the wind. Kagura smiled "I know trust me, I know everything about you" They neared the castle gates and Rai saw how large it was, as the large red doors were let down and he walked in he was greeted by an odd fashion. Ogres, lots of them, but not the 9 ft tall, club flailing princess kidnapping ones. No these guys belonged in a satire sitcom filled with eclectic nerds, or a dysfunctional coworkers in a "Office". These ogres pushed pencils, wore ties and glasses ran from bookshelf to bookshelf and were nothing but a joke.

Rai laughed "This is great I can't wait to see your Spirit King" Rai continued laughing, Kagura said nothing just leading the way. Rai reached the room, and as he entered he was surprised at what he saw, then his face lit up again. "I was right! So fricken right!" Rai laughed even louder, Rai was tall for his age, standing at 6 ft he would seem like a giant to most asians. However Rai grew up in America where tall people were a common thing, none the less, his height only added to his laughter, insolence and Koenma's anger. "This kid is just like Yusuke" koenma thought, but he was wrong in many ways Rai was different then Yusuke and in just as many ways they were alike.

"Ahem, I'll have you know I am the Spirit King, well at the least I'm his son. I called you here to inform you of 2 things. Your father, whom had died with you inside that Pyramid was a member of Raidens Clan, a group that has strong ties with the Spirit Realm. The Raiden Clan has virtually no more existing members, only the headmaster his daughter and your father remained, however you both died. We couldn't allow you both to live, its against the laws of nature a man of his power would throw the order out of place. We would have had to allow one of you to pass on, your father took your place and forcefully placed you in Raidens clan. Thus you are here, and will return to the Raiden clan after our discussion" Koenma stopped allowing him time for it to soak in.

Rai didn't cry, he didn't she'd a tear. "The old man, having some great power? Being a part of some ghost clan.. That's just like him." Rai thought, his father was a secretive man, and a mysterious character together. He made himself look like a weakling in public, but within their home Rai had seen his father do many strange things. Rai sighed "Alright what next" there was a sharpness and adgitation in Rai's voice, he hid it well though.

Koenma continued "You will be trained, and shall work as a agent of our organization. You will be a ghost member of the Rei Tantei, you are a Spirit detective but more than that a all around soldier. We don't want any of this to get out, because it would seem as if we relied on humans to much, our morality would also be in question. "

Rai understood this, basically these guys were higher than humans, but are using them for god knows what reason. However, he didn't have any idea what a spirit detective even was. "What exactly is a spirit detective, and the Rei Tantei?" Rai asked

"The spirit detectives are a group of humans investigating paranormal mishaps on earth. Their job can get quite messy, and dangerous so we have them in a group. Spirit detective means Rei Tantei in Japanese and we use that to refer to all of them" "Why do you need me if their is already a group?" Rai shot another question at Koenma

"Well, currently there is only a handful in the group, they are all unpredictable and inexperienced" Koenma said.

"You want me to look after a group of dangerous men? I'm not a soldier if you couldn't tell"

"You will be trained, and they arent men they are more or less your age. You wont even be working directly with them, you will go solo and complete alternate objectives" Koenma said.

"And if I don't?" Rai tested. "You shall die now, and live your after-life wandering our desserts,unless you would rather work with the ogres"

Rai exhaled deeply "Thought so, I'm in, whats next" Koenma laughed triumphantly "Great, you will be trained by Master Kaminari, your old life is over. You are no longer Rai Velen, You are Rai if the Raiden Clan, the Spirit detective." Koenma spoke quite bluntly he wasn't training a detective he was training a soldier. Suddenly, the room began to shift, colors swirled around in Rai's head, he could smell a toasty aroma and he felt like the room melted.

He then opened his eyes. He was in a strange oriental room, the only thing in it was a futon, a shoalin gi and a mirror. Rai sat up, his head hurt, he felt strange. One minute he was talking with Koenma next he was here. Rai looked in the mirror his piercing eyes looked back. He had short black bangs and brown eyes. His mother was from India, and his father was African-American. He was tall, he was mix, he was strong and he was handsome.

"Fuck Koenma, I am Rai-ji Velen"

A/N Review people, or this will probably be kicked under the bus as another failed project.


	2. Lightning sword

Rai stood up. The room was small empty and had a light, frizzy feeling to it. Actually everything had a frizzy, sharp feeling to it. Rai felt a sudden draft, he looked down amazed to see he wasn't wearing any clothes. He sucked his teeth, looking at the sliding door he was tempted to just leave naked but a small chuckle from behind the door made him reconsider.

"Just put on the Gi" a feminine voice said. Rai blushed noticing his body was casting a shadow on the sliding door. He quickly grabbed the blue gi, slipping it on half-assed. He struggled having never put on a kung-fu uniform, he tied his belt in the shape of a bow over his navel. His jacket was loose and he had no idea how to tie his hand wraps, or put on the leg wraps. Not taking the time to check himself out, he slipped his black slippers on and opened the screen door. He was greeted by a group of girls, they giggled at him with large smiles, some left the room in shyness. The leader, whom seemed the oldest stepped up to Rai.

"Hello, my name is Suzuki. " she gave a deep bow, she raised her head smiled and spoke again "We are the servants of the dojo, the girls here haven't seen another student, or a man in years, please excuse their rudeness. Also you seem to have- trouble with your gi."she explained

"My what?"

Suzuki smiled, "Your uniform, if you'd be willing I can tie it for you." She reached for Rai's clothing and he let her, she was gently with her touch undoing the knot he made with professionalism.

"You tie it at the waist, like this" she said, demonstrating the correct way of tying a belt. She fixed his clothing then went to his leg wrap.

"Watch carefully" she strung up his leg gear and tied it with ease, then she stood up and showed him how to wrap his hands. She finished quickly and let go of his hands. Rai checked himself out, noticing the difference immediately, he smiled something just felt right about it. As he looked about he noticed the servant girls had left the room all but Suzuki. Rai had noticed something, he had no idea were he was, or what he was doing here or for that matter, what was even going on.

"Ummm, can you tell me what the hells going on?" He seemed to had retained his potty mouth, the servant girl not used to having heard such language, especially wihout warrant frowned. She bowed her head, ready for a scolding

"Did I do something young master?" Rai, was bewildered and before he could speak an apology, he was shocked by a small current of electricity.

" Oww! Graah!" He writhed on the floor comically, yelling curses rapidly "What the fu-" he was cut off by a slap to the face.

"Clean your mouth." A strict blunt womanly voice scolded him. "Watch your moth or I'll shock you again, twice as hard. Now apologize to Suzuki, we do not use language like that freely." The woman was short standing a few inches above five feet, as Rai got back up staggering about she grabbed his wrist.

"Don't fall idiot" she said bluntly, Rai was pissed just about ready to curse the woman out, he then had memories of his recent experience.

"You, a fricken- floosy!" Rai couldn't find the words he wanted, his body disobeyed him, not wanting another shock Rai then forced himself "You dumb bitch!" He shouted. He was rewarded with sharp pain, and another shock, after writhing about again, he spit and got up.

"Old, stinking-" he began mentally chewing her out grumbling to himself words of hate.

"Oh what did you say? I cant hear you if you don't speak like a man." the woman mocked. Rai gritted his teeth, he examined the woman looking for whatever taiser or weapon she used to administer that blow. He saw her almond brown hair, and her youthful face, she couldn't be a day over 23, her eyes were silver. Very unusual, and she had plain flat chested body. She was pretty but not gorgeous and her face gave a confident look.

"Come on fool, its time for you to meet the master, Kaminari-sama" she said. Rai followed her, still upset from earlier.

"Who are you anyways" he said in a loud agitated voice.

"I'm your senior my name is Kaminari Ame, you will refer to me as Kaminari-senpai"

Rai remembered what Koenma said, the last remaining members of the Raiden Clan had been the Headmaster and his daughter. He was obviously standing behind said daughter. He shut up for once, and just followed her. She led him through oriental hallways filled with ornate designs and weapons along the walls. He marveled at them while moving none he less. Soon they reached a door, and exited out into a courtyard. It was that of an asian temple, very alike to the ones you would see monks in. He followed Ame outside, and he led him into another courtyard were a rather old man stood. He wore purple and deep black robes, and smoked from a pipe. His eyes were full of knowledge and power. The air around him also gave off a feeling of power. He pulled the pipe from his mouth and approached Rai examining the boy.

"I guess you will have to do" the old man said slipping his pipe back in his mouth.

"What is that supposed to me-" Rai complained but was soon interrupted.

"Go show him the basics, touch every base and form he can build on. If he cant learn quickly I guess he can just die on a mission." Kamimari said, Ame bowed then grabbed Rai by his wrist tugging him towards another spot.

They soon began their training, she showed him the basics of martial arts, not being to dependent on stance or form. She ran him threw what felt like crash course of fighting. Proper striking, kicking and grappling, then some odd thing called "trapping". He felt exhausted but it all felt natural and and simple to him, Rai didn't have many talents or any hobbies for the matter but he was enjoying this. The sun started to go down and clouds floated above them, giving a pinkish weary glow.

"Hey" Rai shouted to Ame, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"This Koenma guy said I'll be going on dangerous missions against demons and crap, shouldn't be teaching me how to use a weapon? " Rai was all happy for the martial arts training, but he didn't feel comfortable simply punching his way through hordes of demons. He got something from Ame he hadn't expected, a smile.

"Very well, that was the next part of your training, watch closely this will be your most important lesson" Ame extended her hand in a cupped fashion, as if she were holding a baseball. Seconds later, a crackling sound pierced the air, her hand began glowing a pinkish color. Then her hand erupted into a fierce ball of lightning. She swung her hand in chopping fashion, outwards away from herself. The lightning lashed out like swords, slicing few feet into the earth.

"This is the Lightning sword" (dammit naruto/kakashi/sasuke/kishimoto/raikiri!)

Rai looked in awe at the woman and her fierce, yet pinkish lightning.

"Someone felt really feminine, showing off her electricity like that" Rai mocked

"I'll cut you "Ame joked allowing the lightning to fade from her hand. Rai was eager, more eager then before. Powers? Nobody said he was going to get that, no school and powers all for free, he was living a dream.

"So how do I do it?"

Ame smiled again, "Cross your legs, sit down and close your eyes." Rai did as she said waiting for more instruction, "Imagine yourself in darkness, devoid of outside thought. Then gather your spirit energy-"

"Spirit energy?" Rai asked confused. Ame's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me you dont even know what that is?"

Rai frowned "No", Ame sighed then went on to explaining spirit energy, and how it worked and its simple control. When she was done he closed his eyes and she began talking once again.

"Gather the spirit energy at the base of your spine, were your lowest chakra is. Then imagine yourself sitting on top of the energy, and then a violent bolt of lightning striking you from above, charging the energy. That's the basics, but its your spirit and you have to concentrate for it to work"

Rai shook his head up and down eager to begin again. "When your done, visualize the lightning forming around your hand, it will be weak but a lightning sword none the less. If you don't complete this by tonight you may as well forget about dinner, you may not come in until you learn this technique" Ame left without another word. Rai didn't fret, he didn't even want to come in without learning the technique.

Rai concentrated and the sun went down and a storm began brewing, lightning roared above the hills, and flashed in the sky as rain slammed against his face. He winced at first, noticing he ate no breakfast, forgot to check his mail and really had to pea. All types of meaningless things floated within his head and he had trouble concentrating. With final exhale, he skillfully banished those thoughts, sheer will and determination driving him. He imagined imagined himself in pitch black emptiness, a lake beneath him. Even his inner self was meditating deeply, suddenly a blue bolt of electricity ripped through the sky above him piercing the lake. The lake glowed blue filling Rai with energy, and as if he were in trance he repeated it not knowing he had been outside in the rain all night.

As the sun rose, old Kaminari stood staring into a mirror. The mirror flashed a toddler projected on it. He had details of mission, and was wondering if Rai would be ready.

"One week" Master Kaminari said, then stared out the window, he saw rai still meditating, even now that the sun rose. The ground around him was scorched as if he had called own lightning himself. Kaminari smirked, "just like his father". Rai stood, refreshed and exhilarated, he concentrated on his hand and it sparked into rapid violent blue lightning.

"Good"

AN

So yea, review this is only part 1 to this chapter, sorry for this training chap but its kind of necessary. For those wondering how the spirit gun fairs against the lightning sword, at this point equal, this is set right about when Urameshi beat Rando and went on his training. Anyways, if you'd ike to know how Rai fights, think mixture of Eliot from dead or alive and Noctis from final fantasy. Youtube it , see you in little while.


	3. 20

A/N- I shall be progressing the story at a very rapid pace, so hang on guys.

Disclaimer- I do not own yu yu hakusho

Chapter 2.0- What battles feel like

It was hot, and dark and dry. Rai had been walking for what felt like ages. The sweat curled above his brow and threatened to rain upon Rai's face viciously. He was hot sweaty bored and hungry.

"When can we go back home?" Rai asked in a aggravated tone. He was walking with tall dark-skinned man. The man simply laughed.

"We wont be going home anytime soon, my _son"_

_"Son?" The word range through the darkness, bouncing off the walls peircing into Rai's very mind. It can't be.. Rai was going paranoid, thinking and scared of, this man! Who the hell was he, he couldn't have been Rai's father. Rai's father was dead, they had died in dark hot dry pyramid-. That's when he moticed it. "No!"! He shouted, the training he powers the servants, his own death! Were they all mirage? Had the last week of his life been some stupid premonition! _

_Rai wanted to lash out at something but couldn't, he remembered everything, the smell they hieroglyphs on the wall, everything. The cei-, the ceiling! It had came crashing down sealing their exit in his "vision". He couldn't allow himself to die now that he knew that. He spun around, but it was too late, the ceiling caved in sealing their doom. His father came rushing to the rubble, he placed his hands on it and they began to glow._

_Rai became aware of several things just then. He wasn't looking through his own eyes anymore, he was aware his father was prepared to reveal his powers right then. Something was stopping him, Rai's father had been master of the Raiden style, destroying a pile of rubble should have been easy for him, but he couldn't._

_Suddenly things went black and Rai simply swam in a pool of worry and doubt, he had no idea what this meant, or what to do about it. Then he woke up. Rai opened his eyes slowly, he just stared at the ceiling. It was a dream, nothing but a bad dream. Rai got up, he had to discard the thoughts rom his mind. He had a mission to do today. He would have his first mission today._

_"Alright, lets begin"_

_Rai got dressed and prepared, eating a large breakfast before dashing to the sliding doors, eager to get to the courtyards. _

_"Wait!" A womanly voice said, it was Suzuki, she gracefully walked to Rai and tugged on his shirt._

_"We have to say prayers before a mission young master!" Rai thought of clasping his hands and repeating the standard "Our father", though he was already in the war room before he could make the mistake. There stood master Kaminari and his daughter Ame. The war room was highly decorated den, with many old looking weapons, maps and scrolls scattered about. It was dreary room and in its center hug an orb of black lightning. He orb looked like simple glass, with a potent and dangerous looking crackling black sphere or lightning. The lightning pranced along the sphere, crackling magnificently. The orb itself seemed to have dangerous aura emanating from it. His presence was noticed and the headmaster turned to bow at Rai, RaI was scared and quickly bowed back. The headmaster had never bowed to him before, and Rai wouldn't know why he bowed. Then Ame bowed o Rai and Rai bowed back in respect. _

_"Good."? Master Kaminari spoke " That over their is the Raiden clan's most sacred treasure, the god of black lightning" The master pointed the orb which drew Rai's attention once again. _

_"A god? Living in an orb?" Rai spoke skeptically, but who was he to say hat was real or fake he had been shooting lightning olts and whatnot this entire week. _

_"Yes a god, and before every battle or mission we rub the orb, then pray before him. It gives us strength luck and power" Ame said seriously, she was cloaked in a black uniform, like what you'd expect a ninja to wear, except she had no mask. The asian characters spelled out "Raiden" on her top. She walked over to dresser and handed Rai an identical uniform._

_"With this you are an official member of the Raiden Clan" She said, Rai grabbed the clothes. They were light, soft but their was something deeper within them. This is what he had been working for, why he had to meditate on hot coals, and In the harshest thunderstorm, why he agreed o fight lions and tigers, wolves and bears. Why balanced on spears, called down lightning upon himself, we he did all of the crazy things he did. His body had grown strong, he could hurl boulders, he was so fast he dammed there teleported, his control over lightning was far stronger as well. Today was the day he could prove his strength and he couldn't wait._

_He bowed deeply, and the ceremony began, they took turns rubbing the orb, him and Ame then left the room. Ame went to the training grounds and Rai got dressed. As he arrived she was nowhere to be seen, that's when Ame dashed. A week ago he would have been defeated, Ame moved at blinding speeds , as fast as Hiei at least. However things had changed, in one fast motion Rai activated the lightning sword and parried Ame's attack. A glint of light revealed she had attacked with sword. She paused jumped back and smiled._

_"Catch" she threw I'm a sword, it was simple and black, with strap to wear it on his back. Rai smiled he had his own weapon now, not a practice sword. Ame motioned for him to follow her and he did, she led him to brush of bamboo, he knew at the exercise was, it was his favorite._

_"Do it in under 3 seconds"_

_Thats all he needed to know, Rai dashed from bamboo to bamboo, slicing them into pieces as he went. He had learned the warping technique but he could mimic it. He sheathed his sword and turned to Ame._

_"Can we go now?" Rai asked with cocky grin. Ame remained serious, placing her hands on her hips faced Rai._

_"Do not hesitate, Do not take prisoners, stay focused show no fear. Most importantly Do Not Die" Ame had fierce expression, Rai grew to respect her and simply bowed._

_"Alright lets go"_

_A/N_

_Ill upload the next chapter by tomorrow. Probably today_


	4. Chapter 4

This was a more difficult chapter to write, please review, ugh... Warning moderate language.

Chapter 3 The smell of blood

Heavy fire, shattered bricks flying shrapnel and lots of dust. It was a cluttered hallway, no a battle ground. Energy, rocks arrows, shit was flying everywhere. Rai was pinned down alone, around a corner. 20 or so demons, firing energy, arrows and whatever they could find at him. How had it came to this. Rai began to pant his eyes shut, gripping his sword tightly he exhaled. He had caused this. Hesitation. That was his enemy, yet he greeted it he hesitated anyway in the middle of a kill.

What had came over him, he didn't know. He was relieved, after he finally stabbed the demon, he was relieved. He was alive. 'I'm alive' he thought, 'I'm Alive' he repeated. He gulped grabbing his sword, the firing had stopped. He peered around the corner, the dust rose, the demons were confused. This was his chance, he wanted to live, gritting his teeth he dashed in. With great speed, and a flash of steel the closest unsuspecting demon fell dead. His comrades retaliated, firing at Rai, but Rai was faster. He dashed at super-speeds, and his mind went numb. He could feel it, his brain tighten as he plunged his sword in its neck.

More demons charged, the first demon swung an axe, which was easily dodged, parried into the neck of another demon. Then dis armed from him and used to decapitate him in one swift movement. The Raiden school taught great Martial arts. Rai continued using the same technique he used on the bamboo, simultaneously using his foes attacks against each other. Blood splattered across Rai's face, and clothes and sword, in a second, they were all dead.

"Huff Hu-"Rais breathing was hard and hoarse. He was relieved, though he was alive. I am alive. Rai continued forward, slowly taking very step as if it were his lat. He didn't know what to think, so he just chanted in his head "I am alive". How had it come this way? They had arrived at the castle in a flash, scaled the building entered and infiltrated. Everything went according to plan, him and Ame got caught in a squirmish small group a lesser demons. RaI charged in, he overpowered and outmatched them in combat but..

Rai's head hurt, he knew what happened but he didn't want to remember. He fucked up, he allowed an enemy to unleash an attack that devasted the ceiling. Ame, his senpai was.. Rai bent over at the thought of it, nearly hurling. He couldn't find tears though. So he got up.

"I'll finish this mission"

It was the least he thought he could do. So he jogged instead, he put all of his thoughts to the back of his head. He'd be a tool, he'd shoot down the hesitation, the hesitation got his mentor kil-.

"No she's alive this isn't happening"

Rai hurried, this was his mission this was his goal. "I am not gonna pussy out, I will not let Kaminari-senpai die. I will finish this and I will get out" this was Rai's resolve, this was all he had. When he entered this realm Ame told him Koenma had given them 3 objectives. Find and destroy Toren, the father of the last saint beast. Destroy the Panto Box, which was only described as green glowing orb. Lastly aid Team Urameshi in anyway he could, without being detected. That's all he had now, his sword and his mission.

Rai ran down the steps, kicking doors down as he went, searching quickly carefully and thoroughly. He then came by a large golden door.

"He didn't even try to hide did he" Rai pushed the door open and walked inside. The room was cement black, and roughly the size of a basketball arena. In the middle of the room was a man roughly 7 ft, bright orange hair slicked back and a stubble chin. On the wall was large screen, depicting the events of another fight between Urameshi and Suzaku. Rai kept his eyes on the man.

The man smiled cockily " Welcome-"

"Cut your shit!" Rai screamed at him. It was his way of keeping control over the situation, Rai's heart beat faster by the second. He was not in the mood for talk, he'd rather fight. That's all he knew he was supposed to do. He would live, he would find Ame, he wouldn't allow himself to hesitate and be murdered. Rai drew his sword, spinning it in flashy fashion. The demon Raised a brow, stepping up to rai the demon had orange red hair and was the spitting image of Suzaku, the man stood a foot above Rai and was very muscular. Their was a warriors silence in the room, only Rai's heartbeat could be heard.

The demon smirked, "Alright rookie, lets begin"

* * *

Note Well sorry its short it sucked and it took forever. Had a bunch of life and vacation and girlfriend stuff. This chapter took me a good three times to write. Ill go ahead and finish up the next chapter. Then we have a time skip.

Please review Id love some criticism on this one.


End file.
